Sailor Moon : Constellations Return
by darkphoenix15
Summary: The Constellations are back in this sequel to Sailor Moon : Constellations! One again, the planetary senshi find the need to work together with another group of senshi that they just can't help but bicker with.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

_I do noooooooooooot own Sailor Moon, but I do own Naoko! j/k! This story was written for pure enjoyment, and I hope that you will read, review, and enjoy this story, but if not, there's not much I can do about that, is there? Teehee... Also, please consider paying a visit to the Sailor Moon Dark Realm (dark-phoenix (dot) net/darkrealm), this fanfiction's home, which is linked in my profile as my home page. Thanks!_

There are times  
In a person's life  
When the unexpected  
Must be expected

There are times  
When the expected  
Turns out to be  
The unexpected

The expected  
Could be good or bad  
But you still know  
It will happen

The unexpected  
Is either good or bad  
And you never  
Saw it coming

Look twice before  
You think  
Think twice before  
You look

Every corner  
Holds something new  
But look ahead  
That holds something too


	2. Part One

**Return of Evil; Everyone's Rude Awakening**The bright, morning sun peaked slightly into the blue colored room. The room was messy to say the least, but it was decorated quite fashionably. One could easily tell that this room belonged to a girl by the heaps of jeans and tank tops that were thrown in a pile in a corner of the room. Mitsukai Kaichuu, the girl who's room it was, turned over in her sleep as the sun peaked through her windows. It was the first day of school, and Kaichuu could have cared less. Sleep was something Kaichuu welcomed without a problem, and she did not even notice her roommate, Kashikoi Shakaku, walk into the room with a pillow in hand.Kaichuu turned over once more, and she pulled the covers over her head in an effort to block out the rising sun. However, Shakaku remained standing there, and she suddenly brought the pillow down and hit Kaichuu in the head."Shakaku!!!" Kaichuu screamed as she woke up with a start. Kaichuu did not realize that Shakaku was already dressed and ready for her first day of classes, and she just lay back down on the bed. "Five more minutes," she groaned."You're going to be late," Shakaku greeted Kaichuu with her always-practical comment. Kaichuu still could not comprehend what Shakaku was going on about, but a sudden change in her face indicated that she was now well awake."I'm going to be late!" Kaichuu screamed as she jumped out of the bed. Shakaku rolled her eyes at her friend as she had been trying to explain the very same thing. Kaichuu rushed into her closet, and she pulled out a pair of shoes, her black uniform skirt, and a white polo with the letters "T" and "A" embroidered on it in gold and black.Shakaku did not stay for Kaichuu to get ready, as she did not want to be late. Shakaku grabbed her book bag, and she walked to the door without looking back once. As she opened the door, someone whom Shakaku did not want to see at that moment was just about to knock."Well, hello there," Kaboku, Kaichuu's boyfriend, said as the door opened in front of him. Shakaku looked up and gave Kaboku a cold stare as she walked past him quickly. "See you in second period!" Kaboku called after her. Shakaku glanced back slightly with another glare, but she held her retort back as she did not want to be late. She rushed down the stairs, covering the last three in one jump, and she began to walk to school.Just as Kaboku was about to walk into Kaichuu's room, his path was blocked as a small, twelve-inch dragon darted in front of him. "Kaichuu, you're going to be late," the dragon growled. Kaichuu looked up at the dragon while she still continued to put her shoe on, and she stuck her tongue out at him."Lighten up, Hades," Kaboku said as he continued to wait for Kaichuu so that they could leave."Aren't you going to be late?" Hades sneered at Kaboku.Kaboku shook his head with a grin, "I don't have a first period." Hades rolled his eyes at Kaboku, and he flew out of the door that Shakaku had left open.Kaichuu finished putting her shoes on, grabbed her bag, and she and Kaboku walked out of the apartment. The weather was perfect for the first day of school; it was a clear day, and there was only a slight breeze."You should be excited about starting school," Kaboku stated. "I know you were yesterday."Kaichuu looked up at him for a second before responding. "That was before I remembered that going to school also meant waking up early," she said with a frown. Kaboku grinned, and the two walked the rest of the way in silence.

***

"Who do you have for Chemistry?" Dorei asked as she and Shakaku walked into the girl's locker room in the main gym."Bauer," Shakaku responded as she put her school bag into her locker, and she took out a bag with her practice clothes."Ouch, You got the farm boy," Dorei said as she also began to get ready for volleyball practice."Farm boy?" Shakaku asked after she had changed into the practice uniform and was tying her shoes. Dorei chuckled as she finished tying her own practice shoes."Bauer means farmer in German," she informed Shakaku. Shakaku raised an eyebrow, and she began to laugh because her teacher did not look like a farmer at all, but she did know that he was German."You should be in his class," Shakaku said as she redid her ponytail. "That way you could speak your little German language with each other."Dorei made a face at Shakaku, and she rolled her eyes. "I like my teacher, thank you."Several other girls from the volleyball team began to walk into the locker room, which interrupted the girls' conversation."I hear we're actually going to play today," Meticka, one of the team's setters, said as she opened her locker, which was right in between Shakaku's and Dorei's."That's a first," Dorei said as she slammed the door shut. All of the girls soon walked out to the gym where the net had been left up from their previous practice."Start stretching," Coach Briggs, the head volleyball coach, said as he waited for the remaining girls to get out of the locker room. He was a short, muscular built man who ruled over the volleyball team with his talent. With his iron fist, he had molded countless teams into champions, and he had been to district finals for than once. Height mattered little to him as the girls had found out from the very beginning, and he continued to rule strongly, reprimanding anyone who questioned his coaching techniques."Second year of high school," Meticka said with a sigh. "It seems like only yesterday we entered as first year students.""Time has flown by, hasn't it?" Dorei added as she stood up in order to stretch her calves."This year we're better, and we'll kick serious butt," Shakaku said with a grin."Come on, ladies, time for some drills," Coach Briggs said after he was certain that everyone was done stretching. Meticka and Dorei looked at each other; the team never really played during practice, and all they did was drills."One of these days we'll actually get to play," Keiko, one of the outside hitters, whispered to the girls. Coach Briggs had treated playing as a privilege instead of practice, so the girls only played if there was enough time."Aero, Jenico, and Vanessa: passing on court one. Katya, Jennifer, and Shakaku: serving on court two. Sazume and Dorei: passing on court three. Keiko, Meticka, and Sheila: serving on court four. Move!" Coach Briggs instructed the girls, who quickly went to their assigned courts."It's almost like we're playing," Meticka told Sheila as she grabbed a ball to serve. Sheila looked at her teammate skeptically, but she also went to get a ball.Shakaku walked over to the intersection of the four courts, where Dorei was waiting to set for Sazume. "This is the part where Kaichuu would say, 'That slimy cheese ball,'" Shakaku said, referring the Coach Briggs."You're right, too bad Kaichuu doesn't play volleyball," Dorei agreed.

***

Kaichuu tapped her pencil on her book as she waited for the bell to ring. It was only the end of the first week of school, and she was already tired of it. She missed the freedom of summer, when she was able to hang out with friends without having to worry about homework and getting up early. She turned and looked across the room where Kaboku was busy working on the assignment. Why didn't she have that kind of drive to finish her work? However, Kaichuu laughed at herself. If someone were to have told her two years ago that Kaboku, one of her worst enemies, would be sitting in a high school classroom with her doing homework, she would have laughed at the thought.Yet there he was concentrating on the assignment as though he had been going to school most of his life.Kaichuu looked up as the teacher walked by, half expecting her to give more homework, but instead she walked all the way across the room to where Shakaku was sitting all by herself. Kaichuu could almost understand their rapid Spanish conversation, but she drew her attention to tapping her pencil on her book again."Ya terminamos," the teacher said after she was done talking with Shakaku. "Hasta mañana." The bell rang about a second later, and everyone quickly got their things together and began walking out the door. Kaichuu and Kaboku met at the door, and Kaichuu waved to Shakaku, who walked out the other door on her way to volleyball practice."Well, that was an interesting assignment," Kaboku said as they walked out the door."I don't know how I'm going to make it through this class," Kaichuu said as she looked up at her boyfriend with a frown."I'm sure Shakaku will help you," Kaboku reassured her. "And you're not doing as bad as you think." Kaichuu nodded, as she knew that Kaboku was right, but she couldn't help but dislike the class."Let's just go," Kaichuu said, trying to end the conversation. Kaboku tilted his head, but he walked beside Kaichuu in silence. After they had gone to their lockers, the two walked off the large campus, and they started to head toward Kaichuu's apartment. They decided to take the short way by walking through the park.The bright scenery and the sound of children playing made Kaichuu feel better, and she and Kaboku were soon conversing about their classes."Second period was interesting for me," Kaboku said. "How about yours?""Art's always fun," Kaichuu said with a smile. "I'm determined to convince the teacher that sculptures made out of duct tape are works of art." Kaichuu smiled again as she pictured herself putting duct tape all around the room and calling it art. "What do you have second period?""PE," Kaboku responded, but that had not been the interesting part. "Guess who else has PE second period?"Kaichuu thought about this for a second, but no one specifically came to mind. "Who?""Who hates me more than anything else?" Kaboku asked with a grin. That clue gave everything away, and Kaichuu covered her mouth in shock."And Shakaku hasn't tried to beat you up yet?" Kaichuu said after she got over her initial shock."I'm sure she tried, but it wasn't enough for me to notice," Kaboku said, and then he glanced at Kaichuu with a sly grin."That's cruel," Kaichuu stated."Hey, I owe her a few for the times she's gotten me," Kaboku said. It was true, Kaichuu was sure, since Shakaku had always spoken to Kaboku with her sharp tongue, and she hadn't exactly been nice to him.

***

"School starts too early," Tsukino Usagi complained to her friends Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Kino Makoto, Anio Minako, and the two cats that were with them."It's really not that bad, you just have to get used to it," Makoto replied, trying to get her friend to see the brighter side of things."That's right, and it's good to start early. My extra math class already started," Ami pointed out. Usagi looked at Ami in disbelief of the fact that she had already enrolled in something other than school."It's easy for you to say," Usagi said. "High school just isn't as wonderful as it used to be.""If you would just put your mind to it," Rei said as she rolled her eyes. "We know you can do well in school; we've seen you do it, but you have to keep it up." Usagi just loved Rei's lectures, and she was getting ready to lecture Rei herself. The only problem with that plan was that she didn't have anything to lecture Rei about."There's this really smart guy in my math class," Ami said, trying to change the subject so that her friends wouldn't start a large-scale argument. "He knew all of the answers, and the teacher never even gave anyone else a try.""So what? It's not like you're not smart, and it's not like anyone doesn't know that," Makoto said, understanding that Ami was upset."But he's tutoring students that I USED to tutor," Ami said. "He's unnaturally smart."All of the other girls stopped walking, and they all turned to stare at Ami. Ami looked at them puzzled, not realizing that they were trying to point out that she too was unnaturally smart without actually saying anything.Before anyone said anything, they heard people walking in their direction, and they looked up to see two familiar face. It had been at least a year since the group had seen Kaichuu, Kaboku, or the other Constellations, and it was strange to just run unto two of them in the middle of the park."Hi!" Kaichuu said, as she and Kaboku stopped in front of the group. The group became quiet almost instantly, and they each keep a watchful eye on Kaboku. Even though Kaboku had been on Earth for quiet some time, most of them still didn't trust him, and they just wanted to make sure that their fellow senshi was all right."Hey, Kaichuu," Makoto finally broke the awkward silence. "Long time no see.""Yeah well, school's been hectic as always," Kaichuu said, almost unaware of the tension between Kaboku and the other girls. "Well, say hello," Kaichuu encouraged him."Hello," Kaboku said quietly, and the girls took a step back, which made the slightest sign of a grin appear on his face. The senshi were still scared of him even though they had welcomed him to earth, and Kaboku just couldn't believe that."Kaboku," Makoto said as she glared at the former Dark Realm minion."Things alright with you?" Minako asked Kaichuu. "Cause they'd better be.""Of course they are," Kaichuu said with a smile.Ami suddenly looked up at Kaboku with wide eyes in realization. "I'll see you on Monday during math?" Kaboku asked Ami, noticing that she finally realized whom the smart boy in her class was."That's him," Ami quietly said to Rei, and Rei looked up at Kaboku."Interested in math, are we?" Rei asked coldly."It's the only thing worth learning here," Kaboku replied. Makoto took a step forward, but Minako and Usagi took a hold on her arms, and she stayed where she was. Makoto calmed down, and she walked over to Kaichuu after her friends had let go of her arms."You tell me if he starts acting up," Makoto whispered as she took a threatening glance at Kaboku."Thanks," Kaichuu said as she noticeably rolled her eyes. "But I think everything will be ok."Kaboku and Kaichuu continued walking past the group, and they continued on their previous conversation."I honestly don't think he's going to do anything," Usagi said, trying to get the others to look on the bright side of things."You never think anything's going to happen," Rei answered.

***

Kerai whipped her eyes for the hundredth time since she had been on the floor of this particular room. She hated being in the Dark Realm alone, but she felt that this was the only place where she belonged. Today she had chosen to spend most of her time in Kaboku's old room. Everything was beginning to show its age, and large amounts of dust had already collected on many of the items in the room.The bedspread that covered the bed was now colored a dark gray by the amount of dust that had gathered on it. The desk across from the bed had a large book on it, and those too had collected their fair share of dust and decay.However, Kerai continued to stay in the room, and she sat on the floor hugging her knees. She found it hard to believe that Kaboku and Kyuuteki had been here in the Dark Realm with her almost two full years ago. She smiled sadly to herself as she remembered how she had found their presence annoying and dominating at times, but now she missed them.It had been the senshi's fault, as they had taken all she loved away. Sailor Aquaria had taken Kaboku even though Kerai knew that they were right for each other.Kerai hugged her knees tighter as she took another look around the room. She had rarely been allowed in the room, so she savored this moment. However, it hurt her that she was just sitting by herself in an old room surrounded by her memories. She wanted to actually go out and take back what had been taken from her, but she didn't know where to begin."If you needed help, you could have asked," a gentle voice rang throughout the Dark Realm. Kerai looked up, startled, but she lowered her head, convincing herself that she had finally snapped."You could be doing so much more," the voice rang out once again. Kerai looked up again, and she listened. "A little guidance never hurt anyone."Kerai thought about this for a moment, but she still couldn't get the idea that she was hearing voices out of her mind. "You're too smart to listen to strange voices, but you're listening to mine," the voice called out; as if knowing what Kerai was thinking."And if I accept your guidance?" Kerai finally responded, knowing that she was too clever to fall for any tricks that her mind might play on her."You can get the freedom and glory that you've always wanted," the voice answered softly. "We both know that you're better than this, and you more then deserve that which is rightfully yours."Kerai stood up from where she had been sitting, and she looked up, almost expecting to see someone there. "I have nothing to lose," she reassured herself."No, you don't, but you have so much to gain." The air around Kerai began to grow humid, and she watched timidly as a fog-like quality began to take over the room. The fog formed together into three separate spheres, which soon formed into solid eggs about a foot tall. The eggs came to rest on the floor, and Kerai looked at them in amazement."Yajuus," she whispered quietly, but she couldn't believe it. The last of the creatures had died along with Kyuuteki, and their eggs had not been anywhere near the size of the ones in front of her. However, yajuu was the word that went to her mind first, and she tilted her head in confusion."You of all people should know what to do with them," the voice said. "Develop them; let them grow, and don't waste them all.""I don't understand," Kerai said, trying to get a better explanation. However, there was no reply, and Kerai was left in the humid room with the three eggs. Kerai turned around slowly as she looked around the room. She was going to save Kaboku, and she was going to use all the help she could get. 


	3. Part Two

**A Vision! Rei's Dream and Epiphany**"Mamoru, come on," Usagi said as she walked into the Physics classroom. Mamoru, Usagi's boyfriend, had been speaking with a few friends after class, not noticing that Usagi had come to greet him."Wait, I just needed to ask them a question," Mamoru said as Usagi began to pull him away. Mamoru grabbed Usagi's hand, and he removed it from its place on his arm. "I just need to ask them a question," Mamoru repeated. Usagi's large, blue eyes looked up into Mamoru's own, and she slowly let go of him.She sighed as she watched Mamoru go back to his friends and continue the previous conversation. She really wanted to spend time with her boyfriend since school started, but she found that between her schedule and his, they barely had time to see each other. True, it was better now that there wasn't anything calling on her as a senshi, but she still felt crammed with too many things and not enough time.Usagi's eyes widened as she remembered that she had to tell Mamoru about who she and the other girls had seen at the park. She continued to wait impatiently until she finally saw Mamoru turn around and walk toward the door.When he was within arm's reach, Usagi grabbed him again, and she pulled him out of the classroom and into the university's large campus. Mamoru knew that something was wrong when Usagi didn't answer to her name, but he let himself be dragged along nonetheless.As Usagi slowed down, Mamoru knew that whatever was wrong involved him somehow. She turned around to face him, and they stopped walked. Out of breath, Usagi waited a few moments before speaking. "Guess… who we saw at the park?" Usagi asked, still trying to catch her breath.Mamoru thought about this for a few moments before deciding that he had no idea. "Who?""Kaboku and Kaichuu," Usagi said, and she turned to look at Mamoru for his analysis."What about them?" Mamoru asked, raising his eyebrows.Usagi breathed in deeply, not believing that Mamoru could care less about the person who was from the Dark Realm itself. Mamoru noticed the look on Usagi's face, so he decided to explain. "He hasn't done anything, has he?"Usagi thought about this for a second before she put her head down; they've had this conversation before. "No.""Then why are you all worked up? He said he would change, and there's no reason to think that he won't," Mamoru said as he hugged his girlfriend."I just can't see him changing," Usagi said as she looked up at Mamoru. Mamoru smiled at Usagi, and he stroked her hair."It might take some getting used to, but that's normal," he said. Usagi smiled slightly, and the two continued walked hand in hand toward Mamoru's car."He's just the last person I expected to see changing," Usagi said after a few moments of silence."I know," Mamoru responded, glancing at Usagi, "but that doesn't mean that he won't. He has yet to prove me wrong, and it's already been _two years_."Usagi understood what Mamoru was saying, but she couldn't help keeping her guard up. What if all of this was just a plan to get them to trust him, and then he would show his true loyalty to the Dark Realm? At least she knew that she wasn't the only one because the other girls also showed their concern when they saw Kaboku with Kaichuu. Usagi couldn't believe that Kaichuu was able to forgive Kaboku for all that he had done wrong. Usually, Usagi was the first to do that, but even she couldn't find it in herself to do that."Did he do anything to make you guys suspicious?" Mamoru asked, noticing that Usagi still wanted to talk."No, but he did seem a little eager to fight with Makoto," Usagi said, remembering how Kaboku and Makoto had a battle of the mouths."Maybe that's just the way he is?" Mamoru suggested."He wouldn't be so bad if he had a pure mind, which I don't think he does," Usagi pointed out."You remember when Beryl got me?" Mamoru asked. Usagi looked up at Mamoru, unsure of how that related to the subject. "It took me a while to shake everything out."Usagi now understood what Mamoru was saying, but she replied, "I know, but he's had two years. You didn't take that long.""I wasn't there for my entire life. He was," Mamoru pointed out. Usagi thought about this for a moment before she nodded. She hated it when Mamoru was right.

***

Kaichuu tapped her pencil rhythmically on her open math book. Math had never been her strongest subject, so she knew that she had to work hard in order to get a decent grade in the class. She was thankful, however, since Kaboku was coming over shortly to help her. She sighed, knowing that she might not have been able to get through without him.She looked down at her paper once again, and she tried to find the dimensions of the triangle that the problem called for. After a few moments of useless problem solving, Kaichuu sat back in defeat and settled to looking at the problem, hoping that perhaps the answer would jump out at her.But before that happened, there was a sharp knock at the door, and Kaichuu almost leaped from her seat on the couch. Some of her papers scattered on the floor, but she didn't think about picking them up. Calming herself down, she walked to the door, and opened the door slowly, knowing exactly who was on the other side."Let's get to work," came Kaboku's cheerful greeting."I was working," Kaichuu said as she hugged Kaboku. Kaboku raised a skeptical eyebrow in his girlfriend's direction."Were you? I find that hard to believe," Kaboku stated, knowing that Kaichuu was known for her "wonderful" work ethic."Yes, for once, I really was," Kaichuu said, pointing to the pile of books and folders scattered on the floor and table in the living room."That must have been some messy work," Kaboku commented, taking in the look of destruction that Kaichuu had caused. "But then again, it's always like this when you're around."Kaichuu was struck back for a second by Kaboku's comment, but then she smiled. He always spoke the truth, but sometimes his comments were too blunt. "You're turning into Shakaku," Kaichuu pointed out, now knowing where she had heard such comments before. "Only she would make a statement like that."Kaboku took a step back, and he widened his eyes as he looked at Kaboku. His deep gray eyes looked unbelievingly at Kaichuu, and she almost laughed at him. "In one way, I would take that as a compliment, but in another I take that as an insult," Kaboku said. Kaichuu smiled, knowing how much Kaboku and Shakaku hated each other, and it was a daring move to say that they had more similarities than they would like to admit."Yes, we are similar," Kaboku said, looking at Kaichuu as he walked into the living room. "But she's a little bit too serious." Kaboku took one look at Kaichuu's homework, and he sat down on the couch. "Pythagorean Theorem," he said suddenly.Kaichuu crossed her arms questioningly, and she narrowed her eyes. "What?""Pythagorean Theorem," Kaboku repeated. He then pointed to the paper on top of the math book and said, "That's what you need on this problem."It amazed Kaichuu how Kaboku could comfortably balance the two different topics. "I knew that," she said after walking over to the book and looking at the problem again. "Just because some of us aren't in Calculus III like others," Kaichuu whispered to herself mockingly, but she said it loud enough for Kaboku to hear."You're right," Kaichuu said, changing the subject as she walked to the couch where Kaboku was sitting. "Shakaku is a little to serious for the rest of us.""In a way, that's a good thing," Kaboku said, always determined to find something positive to think about."But that's not so for everything else," Kaichuu pointed out. Kaboku nodded, knowing completely that being too serious put people in hot water. He knew that from first hand experience.Kaboku looked up suddenly, his trained ears picking up footsteps outside the apartment. "It starts," he whispered to Kaichuu; she looked at Kaboku questioningly. They both looked up as they heard the door open. Quickly, Kaboku bent his head as if helping Kaichuu on her math homework.Shakaku stepped into the apartment, and stopped when she saw Kaboku and Kaichuu sitting in the living room working with each other. Kaboku tried his hardest to keep looking as though he was working, but he could feel Shakaku's glare burn into the back of his head. Suspecting that he should say something, Kaboku turned around to meet Shakaku's black-eyed gaze. "Hi," he said after a few moments.Shakaku did not reply, but she continued walking toward her room without taking her gaze away from Kaboku, her body poised in case he did anything. Kaichuu continued to stare at her math homework, pretending as though she hadn't felt the extreme tension between the two opposites. She was right when she had said that they were too similar for their comfort, as they were both built for battle, and were both presently ready to strike should the other move first.As Shakaku reached her room, Kaichuu looked up and gave her friend a soft smile. Shakaku couldn't be mad at Kaichuu for welcoming Kaboku, but she couldn't accept him the same way. Shakaku entered her room, and she slammed the door behind her, causing one of Kaichuu's framed paintings on the wall to shake and threaten to fall.Kaichuu waited a few moments after Shakaku had left before she spoke. "You shouldn't take it personally," she suggested. "That's just the way she is." Kaboku looked at Kaichuu sadly, knowing that it was indeed personal, but he appreciated Kaichuu's attempt to make him feel better."Let's get back to work shall we?" Kaboku said as he took a deep breath and took a tighter hold on the math book.He was quiet again when he heard the door to Shakaku's room open, and he watched her from the corner of his eye as she walked back out of the apartment with her volleyball without saying a word."She would really hate you if you painted her volleyball pink," Kaichuu said, trying to lighten the mood. Kaboku smiled at Kaichuu's ability to make things seem better."I think I'll try that when I feel adventurous," Kaboku said. The two bent over the math book again, and they continued working on the homework.

***

Kerai narrowed her dark green eyes as she watched the three eggs in front of her. One of them seemed to be pulsating with a renewed energy than the other two, which were as still as before. Kerai wondered to herself silently as to what the creatures from the eggs would look like. Would they just be larger versions of yajuus, or would they be another new creation that she had never seen or heard anything about?The thought of training a creature that she had never worked with before frightened her a bit. What if the creatures were too strong for her, and she would have to resort to destroying the help that she had been sent?No, she was going to work her hardest in order to bring Kaboku back to where he belonged. She didn't care if she had to use the help that had been given; she just wanted Kaboku back.Kerai was thrown out of her reverie when she noticed that the pulsating egg was beginning to crack. She stood up from her seat, and she moved away from the egg, still unsure of what would come from it. What if its original purpose for being sent was to get rid of her? The thought scared Kerai.The egg continued to pulsate, and a green liquid could be seen from inside the egg where the creature was. At the sight of freedom, the creature began to poke at the egg, anxious to see what was outside the only home it had known.It only took the creature a few moments until it completely broke free of the egg, and it tumbled out of the large shell. Surprisingly, the creature was small when compared to the size of the egg, but that relieved Kerai.Kerai froze when the creature laid its beady, black eyes on her, and it kept them on her for a few seconds. "Mommy!" it squeaked in a small voice. The creature wobbled over to Kerai, and it raised its arms as if wanting to be held.So this was an advanced form of yajuu, Kerai thought to herself, looking at the body frame and the oil base that covered its skin. The skin on this creature, however, looked rougher, as if it could withstand more damage."Mom?" the creature said once again, not understanding why its new mother did not want to hold it. Kerai slowly moved toward the yajuu, wondering if she could, in fact, pick up a creature that was already two feet tall.She was able to pick it up, and she held it close to her; she had never had this close of a relationship with her original creations. The baby pointed at the other eggs, which had also began to crack."Baby," Kerai said, also pointing at the egg."Ba-bi," the yajuu repeated, looking at the eggs as their contents continued to emerge forward.The second egg cracked and revealed a blue yajuu with the same features as the first. However, when it moved to Kerai, it turned into a water-like liquid, and it traveled on the floor this way until it reached Kerai.The third and final egg revealed a taller, skinny yajuu that seem to extend itself to where Kerai was instead of walking or crawling."Baby," the green yajuu said as it pointed at the other creatures."Baby," the red yajuu said mockingly as it stretched itself up into Kerai's other arm."We're a family," Kerai said, thinking about what a sight they looked like. The blue creature was still sitting on the floor, while Kerai was holding the green and red yajuus, which were now beginning to fight for Kerai's attention.This was new for Kerai, but it was new in a good way. Kerai looked up at no one in particular, and mouthed the words, "Thank you," as she was, indeed, glad that she had accepted the help.

***

The image of Kerai and the yajuus caused Rei to wake up with a start. Unintentionally, Rei had kicked off all the pillows and blankets from her bed, so she had been left lying on the bed with nothing but her pajamas and the sheet on the bed that was under her.Images of the female villain continued to go through Rei's head as she tried to find a logical explanation for the dream. Had Kerai herself sent the dream? However, Rei thought that perhaps Kerai's activities were so powerful that it had caused the dream without the slightest intention of doing so.Did that mean that Kerai was coming back into power? Rei rubbed her forehead, trying to think whether or not Kerai had been destroyed along with Kyuuteki. When she came to a conclusion, she hit her head, remembering that Kerai had left the throne room before Kyuuteki had been destroyed.That was the major flaw in the destruction of the Dark Realm. However, the Dark Realm itself was still standing, which most likely meant to Rei that the forces maintaining it were also not completely gone. But they were severely weakened.Rei had heard once that Kyuuteki was linked with the Dark Realm. It was Shakaku who had said that Kyuuteki would remain as long as the Dark Realm stood. So did that mean that the power felt in the dream was Kyuuteki's?Before Rei could contemplate this, Yuuchirou, one of the temple helpers, stormed into the room. "Rei!" he said, as he looked at the room. His gaze fell upon the pillows and covers that were on the floor. "Why were you screaming?" he asked in a worried voice."I just had a nightmare," Rei replied, not quite wanting to tell Yuuchirou anything about the dream. "Is everything alright?" she asked, noticing the persistent look of worry on her friend's face."All the fires went out," he explained, "except this one." Yuuchirou pointed to the fire in Rei's room. Rei looked at the fire, and visions from her dream streamed through her head."Kyuuteki," Rei said softly so that Yuuchirou could not hear what she said. She knew that Kyuuteki favored using fires as a means of communication as he had used them when he was still alive. That meant Kyuuteki was still very much alive."Let's go," Yuuchirou broke the silence. "Your grandpa needs help lighting the rest of the fires."Rei nodded, got up from the bed, and pulled her robes over her pajamas. The rest of the senshi definitely needed to hear about this. The two walked down the hall to meet up with Rei's grandfather who was busy working on getting the fires lit in one of the meditation rooms. "Grandpa?" Rei said, letting her grandfather know that Yuuchirou and she were there to help."Ah, Rei!" Rei's grandfather said as he turned around, and a smile appeared on his face. "All the fires have burned out. You and Yuuchirou can help.""They didn't all go out," Yuuchirou interjected. "The fire in her room is still burning.""Really?" Rei's grandpa said as he looked at Rei through his narrow eyes. "How strange."Rei knew that she had to tell her grandfather about the dream, but she decided that she wouldn't go into detail. "I think it has something to do with the nightmare I just had," Rei said. Rei's grandfather turned around to look at her, his already narrow eyes narrowed even more."Of course it does," he answered, although his voice sounded as though he was worried. "What happened?" he asked after a few thoughtful moments."There was a lot of fire," Rei said. "That's all I remember." She hated lying to her grandfather, but there was no way that she could tell him to truth."That makes sense," he said. He gathered up his tools, and the three walked to the next room. 


	4. Part Three

**The Start of a New Friendship? Everyone Finally Meets**Shakaku walked into the small apartment and threw her keys on the kitchen counter. There were a few dishes in the sink that Kaichuu had left from the morning, and she began washing and drying them. As she did this, she pressed the button on the message machine to see if anyone called. She had to check since the only time Kaichuu checked for a message was when she was expecting a call from Kaboku."One new message," the message machine spoke out, and Shakaku continued washing as she listened to what the message had to say."Hey, guys, it's Ami," Ami's steady and mature voice rang out. "The girls and I really need to talk to you. Give me a call back when you get home. Bye." There was a pause and then the sound of a click as Ami hung up the phone. Shakaku was puzzled as to why the other senshi would want to speak with them, but she knew it was important because Ami never called unless it was.Shakaku picked up the phone, and she dialed Ami's number. It only took a few moments for Ami to answer the phone. "Mizuno residence," Ami said."Ami," Shakaku said, glad that she was able to contact the senshi and find out what was troubling her."Hey, Shakaku," Ami said. Although her greeting was cheerful, the tone in Ami's voice indicated that she was worried about something. "I called because we really need you guys to meet with us today." Shakaku nodded even though Ami could not see the small gesture. There was a pause, and Shakaku waited for Ami to continue."Kaboku needs to come as well," Ami finished. Shakaku took a deep breath and let it out slowly. All the senshi had agreed from the very beginning that Kaboku was not to attend the senshi meetings, even between the Constellations, so Shakaku was confused as to why they required him to go this time."He needs to go?" Shakaku asked, making sure that she hadn't misheard."Yes," Ami confirmed. "We know the risks in his coming, but he really needs to be there." Shakaku knew then that the inner senshi had conversed about this prior to the phone call, so she could only respond that Kaboku would be there.The two girls hung up after a few more minutes of discussing details. Soon after, Hades, Kaichuu, and Kaboku walked into the apartment. Shakaku was in her room when they arrived, so she walked out into the living room to confront them."You guys don't have plans for this afternoon I hope," Shakaku said as she walked into the living room."No. Why?" Kaichuu asked; Shakaku never asked about the couple's plans."Ami called, and she said that we need to go to the temple," Shakaku said, noticing the confused look on Kaichuu's face. Even without looking, Shakaku could tell that Kaboku was also confused, so she turned to him. "That includes you."Kaboku widened his eyes and opened his mouth to protest. "They never let me go," he reminded her."I know that," Shakaku said as she rolled her eyes. "I didn't ask questions, they just said that you needed to go."Kaboku and Kaichuu exchanged glances, uncertain why the senshi would call on them. "Better get ready while I call the others," Shakaku said, picking up the phone again to call the other Constellations."This can't be good," Kaboku whispered to Kaichuu.Kaichuu smiled reassuringly. "If they wanted to hurt you, they would have already done it." Kaboku took in Kaichuu's words, and he couldn't help but feel better."I take it this isn't a meeting for me," Hades said as he flew over to the recliner and sat down.Shakaku looked at him and smiled. "No, it's just between the girls and him. Luna and Artemis won't even be there," she replied.Hades face lit up sarcastically. "Great! The three of us can play peeping-tom on you girls," he said."You? A peeping-tom? Isn't that a sight for the imagination!" Shakaku said as she glanced over her shoulder to her guardian. Hades smiled innocently, and he curled up into a tighter ball on the recliner.

***

All of the inner senshi were present when the Constellations- Kaichuu, Shakaku, Hoshi, Dorei, and Enzeru- and Kaboku walked into one of the temple rooms. Instantly, the inner senshi threw Kaboku threatening glances, but he tried his hardest not to notice them.The Constellations chose to sit on one side of the room, while the inner senshi stayed on the side that they had chosen."This is a change," Makoto said, noting Kaboku's rare presence at a senshi gathering. Kaichuu squeezed Kaboku's hand in reassurance, but it didn't help him as he couldn't help but notice the girls each throw their own share of warning glances."So to what do we owe the honor of this meeting?" it was Hoshi who first broke the silence. The Constellations, as well as the majority of the inner senshi, did not know the real reason as to why they had been called, and they were anxious to find out."Let's just say someone's other girlfriend is back," Rei said, but she tried hard not to look directly at Kaboku."Kerai?" Enzeru asked. "But she was destroyed just like the rest of the Dark Realm." Kaboku had never heard of Kerai's fate, but he felt certain that this conversation would tell him all that he needed to know."No, Enzeru, she wasn't," Rei corrected the younger girl. "She got away remember?" Kaboku's heart skipped a beat; now he knew why the senshi wanted him to attend the meeting."I had a dream last night that involved Kerai, but something about it led me to believe that she wasn't alone," Rei explained. "Didn't Kyuuteki send messages through dreams?" She looked at Kaboku directly for the first time, and the rest of the senshi followed her gaze. Even the Constellations turned to look at Kaboku who was sitting on one side with Kaichuu."That was his preferred way, yes," Kaboku finally spoke. "But he's dead." Although Kaboku had not heard the entire story, he was certain of this one fact."Is he?" it was Ami's turn to speak. "Didn't someone say that as long as the Dark Realm stands, Kyuuteki is still alive?""And it's still standing," Shakaku said in realization. Kaboku glared at the senshi of fire. She was the only one who knew about that, and it was just like her to blurt out such information."So what's to keep us believing that you won't go back to him? You could very well be a spy," Makoto said, catching onto the villain's plan."It's nice here," Kaboku said, giving the girls reason to believe that he liked living on earth. It was true, Kaboku had loved living on earth since he first arrived, but he understood the girl's hesitation to believe him."That's not what you said a few days ago," Makoto spat back, her green eyes firing up with a new determination. Kaboku looked at all of the senshi, stopping when he saw the smirk on Shakaku's face."And you think this is what I deserve?" Kaboku asked her hatefully."Naturally," she hissed, narrowing her eyes at her enemy. The inner senshi looked at Shakaku, and they all wondered what her opinion was considering she had hated him to most out of everyone."What do you think?" Minako's voice broke through the tension. "Do you support him?" Shakaku looked at Minako suddenly, and then she looked at Kaichuu, whose pleading eyes were fixed on her. Shakaku couldn't help but notice that Kaichuu's grip on Kaboku's hand had tightened once again. That's when Shakaku's gaze met Kaboku's, which almost clearly stated how much he didn't want her to answer the question.She turned back to the inner senshi, and she closed her eyes briefly. "No," she whispered. "I don't support him, and I don't think I ever will." The inner senshi were shocked that Shakaku would openly admit that, and the other Constellations each took in a deep breath. Unity had almost been achieved between the senshi, and now this might be a roadblock in that development."Then why are you allowing this?" Rei asked. Kaboku tilted his head in Shakaku's direction, also wondering the same thing. Shakaku looked around the room again, hoping that her answer wouldn't make the other senshi mad."Let's just say I can't do anything until he does," she said firmly, looking at Kaichuu as she said this. Kaboku had no idea what Shakaku was talking about, so he looked confused as the other senshi looked at him for an answer."Which he won't," Kaichuu said, trying to convince her partner that Kaboku was a good person. "It would be good if everyone would just leave him alone." With that, the inner senshi looked at each other. It was obvious that Kaichuu had accepted him, but Shakaku could not. Who was right?"Oh yeah, we'll leave him alone. Just like he did when Kyuuteki was around," Makoto blurt out. "It amazes me how he stuck by Kyuuteki, and the second he's gone, Kaboku just decides to come over to earth. I doubt that's a coincidence.""It is!" Kaichuu said, standing up in anger. Why couldn't they just learn to accept his past and think about his future as she had? Kaboku had yet to prove her wrong, but that was the only card she was playing."She does have a point," Shakaku said, looking at the couple sitting next to her. The warm look that Kaboku had acquired over time suddenly turned to ice, and the look he had on his face made her freeze. The look reminded Shakaku of when he was still with the Dark Realm. Shakaku knew that the monster still lived inside, but now her suspicions had been confirmed.She backed away on the floor, distancing herself from Kaboku and Kaichuu. "What's wrong?" Ami asked as she noticed Shakaku's sudden look of fear. Shakaku couldn't remove her gaze from Kaboku; it was obvious that something was wrong."Shakaku," Minako said, wondering what could make such a strong person suddenly look frightened.Usagi watched the small battle quietly, trying to make up her mind about the former Dark Realm follower. She decided however, that he deserved more of a chance. She took the moment of silence to speak, and she turned fully in Kaboku's direction."Just know that you're welcome. You're not welcome with open arms, but you are welcome," Usagi said as she looked at Kaboku, her pure blue-eyed gaze settling on him gently. Kaboku didn't respond, but he nodded slowly, unsure as to why the leader of the senshi would make that announcement.He turned to look directly at Shakaku, who still had her fearful gaze on him. He didn't understand what he had done to make her suddenly afraid of him, but he noticed that she had rolled her sleeve back, and he could clearly see the garnet stone on her transformation bracelet."Shakaku," Kaichuu said sternly, not amused by Shakaku's readiness to fight. "That's enough." Shakaku looked at her partner, but she watched Kaboku out of the corner of her eye. Kaichuu clearly didn't know what Shakaku knew, but she was going to keep her from worrying for as long as possible. What if Shakaku was wrong after all?"You know," Kaichuu said, turning to all of the senshi, and they looked ready to hear what she said. "In America we have this thing that says that everyone is innocent until proven guilty." The inner senshi looked at each other, and the Constellations also looked at each other in confusion. "Prove to me that he's guilty," Kaichuu dared them. The look in her eyes was determined, and everyone remained silent. No one spoke; everyone knew quite well that there was no evidence to prove that Kaboku was still loyal to the Dark Realm. Not even Shakaku could make a good response to this statement.

***

After the meeting, Rei decided to pray to the fires for answers. She was the last to leave the main room where the senshi had been, and she went to her room to change into her robes. She could pray to the fires in her school uniform, but it just felt right to change into her formal praying robes.After helping Yuuchirou with some visitors, Rei went into one of the meditation rooms, the same one, as luck would have it, that she and Yuuchirou had found her grandfather in the previous night.After making herself comfortable, Rei began to go through her normal prayer routine. At first there was no response, but she was able to sense a small bit of energy from the fire. Once this energy had settled, Rei noticed a dark figure playing with the fire. The figure was small at first, but it soon grew to be a prominent size.Just as Rei was beginning to understand the figure, it disappeared in the fire, and Rei was left with nothing. Rei blinked, not believing that she almost had a vision, but it vanished like a thief in shadow.Suddenly the vision returned, and Rei felt sick to her stomach. She began sweating uncontrollably as she looked at the even larger figure in the fire. However, the feeling of darkness did not come from the fire, it came from the doorway behind Rei instead. She turned slowly, and she widened her eyes in shock as she stared eye-to-eye with Kaboku, whose steely gray gaze looked down on her from the doorway."Does that count as evidence?" Rei asked as she grabbed onto her stomach tighter to ease the pain. Kaboku looked at her, truly wishing that there were some way that he could get her and the other senshi to accept him."That was just a coincidence," Kaboku said, calmly, although he knew that Rei was most likely going to tell the other senshi about this experience. Rei closed her eyes, and the pain in her stomach eased a bit. She had never received such a powerful reaction from getting a vision in the flames, and she wondered if he was in fact still evil enough to cause that."That's never happened before," she hissed. "So that must mean something."Kaboku let out a sigh slowly, knowing that there was almost no way to convince her. "If I wanted to do anything, I would have already done it," he said after taking a few minutes to think about it. It was funny to him since Kaichuu had used that line to explain the senshi's feelings to Kaboku; now Kaboku had to explain himself to the senshi.Rei thought about Kaboku's word, but she still couldn't believe him when he had spent so long supporting the Dark Realm. "The Dark Realm was my home," Kaboku said as if reading Rei's thoughts. "No other place had accepted me, and I was ready to fight to protect it."Rei had never thought about this, so she took a moment to do so. Could it really be that Kaboku had only served the Dark Realm because he had nowhere else to go? "You could have come to earth," she said, still trying to ease the throbbing pain in her stomach.Kaboku rose an eyebrow and grinned. "And has earth accepted me the way that the Dark Realm did?" Rei froze. He had a point. And she hated that.

***

Kaboku worked on the math problem even more, trying his best to concentrate on what was directly in front of him. But no, he wasn't able to concentrate, and his mind continued to wonder toward the situation that he was now in. The Calculus problem in front of him meant nothing as he sat back and thought about the encounter with Rei. As he thought, he looked around the apartment, trying to find something to think about.His apartment was lavishly furnished, where everything was a dark brown wood accented with black. Everything was neatly put away and in proper order. Kaboku had even managed to learn how to use the kitchen, and it was also clean and stacked with the things he needed. His room was set to the far right of the living room, and the door was open to let some air in. The same could be said about the balcony door, which had vertical blinds and led to a small but comfortable balcony.But none of that mattered to Kaboku. He stretched his legs out on the recliner where he was sitting, but that didn't help at all to ease the tension.He closed the book an got up, deciding to go for a walk to make himself feel better. Unlike before, the crisp afternoon air made him feel more relaxed, and he often chose to walk when he had stuff to think about. He grabbed his coat from the closet, walked out of the apartment, and locked the door behind him.He watched as a group of kids played in front of him in the hall, and they moved to the side as he passed them. "I'm going to be like him when I grow up," one little boy said, noting Kaboku's tall and muscular frame."I'm gonna marry him when I grow up," the little girl said with dreamy eyes as she watched Kaboku go down the hall. Kaboku smiled as he heard her comment. As least the little kids accepted him even if the senshi didn't.He walked down the stairs slowly, choosing to use them instead of the elevator to have some more time and distance to walk.As he got to thinking, Kaboku smiled to himself. He liked the way his life had turned out. He was a third year student at the best high school in Tokyo, he had a wonderful girlfriend, and he had a healthy relationship with almost everyone that he knew except for the senshi who still regarded him with evil glares whenever they saw him.But who could blame them? Kaboku thought to himself. He had spent his whole life serving the Dark Realm and suddenly he was placed on a strange planet. He had, however, made the most of it.Kaboku reached the first floor, and there was an extra bounce in his step as he walked out of the apartment. However, he lost his good temper when he noticed a young man no older than himself standing outside of the apartment building Kaboku had just stepped out of.The guy had an icy green gaze that made Kaboku certain that he had seen this person before. He was tall with a frock of white hair that went to his shoulders, but it was tied back in a low ponytail. Kaboku took note that he was taller than the other man, and he knew that the other had noticed the same thing, but it did not whip away the confident look on his face."Long time no see," the man spoke out in an icy tone that matched his eyes. Kaboku stepped back, knowing instantly who this was."Kash," Kaboku said as he narrowed his eyes. The two stood silently for a moment watching each other."Having fun on earth?" Kash asked, but his tone was mocking and rude."It's a good thing Kyuuteki's gone," Kaboku said, knowing that Kash was going to bring up the subject."He's only gone because of traitors like you," Kash said, his voice rising in anger. Kyuuteki had treated Kash like a brother, and Kash was not going to forgive Kaboku for letting Kyuuteki be defeated."He had the wrong ideas," Kaboku said firmly. "Just like you do." Before Kaboku could say any more, his ears picked up the slight sound of footsteps coming from the apartment. However, he still kept his eyes locked with Kash's. He hoped that nothing would happen as he saw Kaichuu and Shakaku walk out through the corner of his eye. If things happened as usual, Shakaku would make a comment that would land all three of them in hot water.Kash took notice of the two girls, and they froze when he turned in their direction. Shakaku knew instantly that something was wrong, noticing the tension between the two males, but Kaichuu could only take a guess as to what was happening. Kash looked at Kaichuu, wondering who she was, but he could sense that she and Kaboku were connected in some way.But Kash stopped when he looked at Shakaku. The depth of her obsidian eyes made him think that he had seen her before. It took a few full seconds before he realized that this was Sailor Phoenix. "Making friends with Constellations, are we?" Kash suddenly spoke, turning to Kaboku, who sent Shakaku a warning glance.When Shakaku stepped forward, Kash looked back at her, his icy green gaze settling on the senshi before him. "I remember," Kash continued, turning slowly back to Kaboku, "When there was a time when a certain senshi almost killed one of Kyuuteki's followers." Kaboku remembered what Kash was talking about quite clearly, but he chose not to think about it."It's not like that anymore; people change," Kaboku replied. Shakaku widened her eyes and stepped forward in protest. It wasn't like that at all as far as she was concerned.Kash noticed the slight movement, and he grinned. "She doesn't seem to think so," he said with a tilt of his head in Shakaku's direction. Not waiting for a reply, Kash turned around and walked away.Shakaku watched Kash leave, still wondering the same thing as Kash. Had they met before? She was so busy thinking about this, that she hadn't even noticed Kaboku move toward her. In a quick, sudden movement, Kaboku was in front of Shakaku, and he firmly pushed her against the wall of the apartment building. Shakaku's eyes shot open, and she found herself looking directly at a resident of the Dark Realm."Aren't you the one who's always talking about unity?" Kaboku said dangerously, and he let his nails dig into her shoulders."She didn't mean anything bad," Kaichuu said, determined to stop a fight that was almost guaranteed to happen. Shakaku forced Kaboku's hold off of her, and she walked to the door.Before she entered, she turned around and sent Kaboku a venomous glare. "Or maybe I did," she said, clearly angered at Kaboku's rough threat. "You're wrong, though; _we_ have unity." With that, Shakaku walked through the doors, leaving Kaboku and Kaichuu looking at each other in amazement. 


	5. Part Four

**Makoto's Thoughts and a Day of New Identities**The small trees lining the sidewalk around the Tokyo Academy's gym swayed slightly in the breeze. As it was turning into Fall, some of the trees had already begun to lose some leaves. As people walked along the sidewalk, the presence of those leaves on the sidewalk was known by the cracking of dried leaves being stepped on, while Hades, Athena, and Pele waited patiently in one of the trees. Athena stretched her wings, knowing that they were about to take flight, and Pele, her daughter, did the same.The guardians watched from the tree as Shakaku walked out of the gym with two other girls from the team. The tallest of the girls giggled as she listened to what the third girl had to say, and Shakaku also agreed in what was said."Wait until they leave; she knows we're here," Hades told his family. Athena settled down again, knowing that she had to remain out of sight. The three watched as Shakaku said goodbye to the other two girls, and she walked directly under the tree where the guardians had positioned themselves."You guys are early," Shakaku said out loud, but she did not look up, making it seem as though she was talking to herself or someone next to her. Hades flew down quickly, and he let himself into Shakaku's gym bag, while his family followed him just as quickly."You were late," Athena said as she peered out of the small opening in the bag. Shakaku smirked down at the dragon, but she remained silent. "How was practice, anyway?" Athena asked."Same old, same old. Dorei did really good today," Shakaku responded, knowing that Athena wanted to know about her own senshi."She's been practicing," Athena commented, a smile full of pride crossed her lips, and she looked over at Hades to show him how she felt."I kind of figured that you wanted to hear about her," Shakaku said, noticing the look of satisfaction Athena got when she heard about Dorei. If Athena could have blushed, she would have, but she just looked down and smiled sheepishly. Who could blame her for being proud of her senshi?"We have company," Shakaku whispered to them as she slowed her pace. Pele went up beside her mother, and they both noticed Luna and Artemis walking in their direction. "Maybe they won't have anything to say," Shakaku suggested, although she was almost certain that they would stop to talk."Shakaku," Luna said as the group met on the sidewalk. Shakaku stopped walking, and the dragons remained motionless inside the bag, not wanting to talk with the cats at the moment."Luna. Artemis," Shakaku said as she tossed back her long ponytail in response. "How are things?"Luna nodded slightly, but her eyes were trained on the bag that was slung over Shakaku's shoulder. "Alright," she replied. "How are things with you and the dragons?" The extra emphasis on the last word made the dragons come out of the bag, and the two groups exchanged glances."Just fine," Hades answered for Shakaku. Shakaku continued walking, and the cats turned to walk with her. "Nothing's wrong, I hope," Hades said, although he knew that something was wrong since Ami had called and asked the Constellations and Kaboku to attend a senshi meeting. The senshi had made a mutual agreement to keep away from each other unless their unity was necessary for something. This must have been such a case.Shakaku looked down at her guardian and couldn't help but smile. Hades was never one to accept people without a good reason, and his wife was always there to support him."We just wanted to know what happened at the meeting. No one will tell us," Artemis said, and Luna nodded in agreement. Shakaku smiled at the statement. Minako and Usagi hadn't said anything because they didn't want the cats to take control of the situation and add their never-failing advice. She knew how they felt."So what did happen?" Athena asked, as she looked up at Shakaku, interested as well since Dorei hadn't said anything to her."Let's just say it had a lot to do with Kaboku," Shakaku said. Even speaking his name sent a chill down her spine, but she didn't let it get to her. The guardians looked at her blankly, already knowing that part of the story."Have they found any evidence?" Hades asked, his first thought was that the senshi had found reason to believe that he still supported the Dark Realm."No," Shakaku responded. "In a way that's reassuring, but in another way that makes me think that he's just doing a good job of acting.""You don't support him, then?" Luna asked, noticing how Shakaku seemed to change whenever she spoke of the former Dark Realm minion.Shakaku looked at the dragons, and they all grinned. "It's kind of hard to trust him," Pele said. "He's lived there all his life, which makes us wonder why he would like earth."Athena nodded, "The only reason why he's even here is because Kyuuteki isn't alive anymore.""That's another thing we talked about," Shakaku added. "The reason why we even had a meeting was because Rei had a dream about Kerai." The cats stopped walking then, and the dragons got out of the gym bag completely as no one was around."She's alive, then," Athena said, although she already knew the answer to her question. Shakaku nodded slowly, but she didn't say anything. "That's because she was never killed," Athena added, once again knowing the answer to her statement."Rei thinks that she's not alone," Shakaku added. The five guardians looked at her; the expression on their faces showed that they needed more of an explanation."But she is," Hades replied. "Everyone else was killed." Shakaku looked down at her guardian and smiled slightly. How she wished he were speaking the truth. The small smile on Shakaku's face made Hades doubt what he had just said; he could more often than not read Shakaku like a book."But the Dark Realm was never destroyed," she said. Athena was the first to catch on, but it was clear that the cats had no idea about what she was talking about. "It's a mistake that we made, and now we're going to pay," Shakaku added.Pele began to catch on, and she whispered in a fearful voice, "Is Kyuuteki going to come back?" The cats now knew, and they looked at the dragons in amazement, and they looked to Shakaku for more information.Shakaku shook her head and said, "No. They don't have enough power to put in the Dark Realm. He could come back, but they don't have enough resources.""How could he?" Artemis asked, just as confused as Luna. Wasn't Kyuuteki already dead? Wasn't it nearly impossible to bring someone back from the dead?"As long as the Dark Realm stands, Kyuuteki can come back to life," Shakaku explained. "Kyuuteki himself built the Dark Realm, so the two share a life force.""But you said they don't have enough power to bring him back," Luna pointed out. There was no reason to be worked up about."We'll just have to keep the senshi under very close watch," Athena added, "They don't have enough power, but the senshi do, and they know it."

***

Within the endless corridors of the Dark Realm, through many passages and doors, one could hear the shrieks and wails of yajuus at play. In one particular room, a group of these creatures played and further matured their skills. "Mine!" one small blue creature shrieked as the taller, red creature took away the block of stone that it had been playing with."Mine," the red creature said, clutching the stone protectively and walking away to go play with it. The blue yajuu let out a piercing yell, and Kerai ran into the room. The blue yajuu let out another wail, leaned forward in its sitting position, and hit its head on the floor as it continued to cry."Mizu," Kerai said firmly as she looked at the crying yajuu. It looked up at her, and she narrowed her eyes at it. "Get it back," she instructed. The blue creature understood, so it got up, lunged itself at the other creature, and the two began to fight for the stone.Meanwhile, the green yajuu watched from its own corner, and it couldn't help but laugh right out as it watched its siblings fight for a piece of rock. Its laugh was cold and cruel, as it already matched the creature's other disgusting features.Kerai walked over to the chair to sit down and watch them play. Working with these creatures had been easier than before since they were already made to fight. She watched with happiness as the blue and red yajuus gave each other a good fight, but the green yajuu stepped in and took the rock from both of them."They're doing fine," Kerai heard a deep, velvety voice say. Kerai was startled, and she jumped from the chair, turned around, and gasped as she saw a white haired man standing behind the chair."It's..." Kerai began as she looked at the person in front of her. She recognized his voice. "You're the one who helped me," she said as she now knew where the voice came from. The man's expression clearly showed that Kerai's astonishment amused him."Yes," he said slowly as Kerai began to settle down. "And you seem to be doing a very good job with the help that you've received." The man, whom Kerai had to no way to address him, walked over to the green yajuu that was throwing the rock against a wall and catching it. As he neared the yajuu, it turned around, and when it saw him, it shrieked with joy, as it knew that he was on its side.Kerai watched intently as the yajuu warmed up to this stranger. After a few moments, the man turned around, bowed slightly, and said, "You may call me Kash." His voice was velvety and made of a tone that Kerai found was drawing her to like him more and more."Kerai," she said quietly. The man looked down at her, his green eyes calm and inviting. "You may call me Kerai," she said just as quietly."I know," the man said with a small upward motion of his lips."Of course," Kerai said as she looked down at her own foolish mistake. Of course he already knew her name. But what else did he know? When she looked up to ask him, he had already left the room."Kash," she whispered under her breath. "Thank you."

***

"Thanks for giving me a ride, Mamoru," Makoto said as she stepped out of the sleek, red sports car. She looked back into the car to look at Mamoru, who smiled at her."No problem," he said cheerfully. "I was on my way over here to pick up Usagi anyway. Maybe I should get her to come here and work out with you," Mamoru said as he looked at Makoto, at the park in the background, and then back at Makoto."We have to think of the children," Makoto said as her own smile grew. "I think it would be better if they played without having to hear Usagi whining."Mamoru held back a laugh, "Ok," he said, "you're right."Makoto waved, and she shut the door before Mamoru went on his way. She grabbed her stopwatch from her pocket and reset it as she walked over to a patch of grass near a bench where no one was sitting. Shielding her eyes, Makoto wished that she had remembered to bring a pair of sunglasses, but she would have to make due.She spread her legs out in front of her; knees straight, and she leaned forward to grab her feet. She knew from experience that not stretching before a run brought consequences that were not worth it.She leaned even more as she straightened out her ponytail, thinking how funny that was since it was going to get messy again anyway. She turned, however, when she heard two male voices behind her. She saw two white haired boys walking together and talking. Makoto tilted her head in slight amusement as she noticed that one of the boys was Kumori, whom she had seen when he had first met Kaichuu. But who was Kumori's friend? He looked too much like Kumori to be just a friend, which lead Makoto to believe that this was his brother. She noticed, however, that there were a few differences in the two; the older guy walked with such confidence while his brother walked as any young sibling might.Makoto got up and began her running. As she pressed on, she came closer and closer to the two boys until she passed them, and she followed the circular path."I know that girl," Kumori said softly to his brother as he watched the tall, brown-haired girl pass them."She looks like one of them," his brother said, his ice green eyes narrowed at the girl, and then he looked at Kumori."She was there when I talked to Kaichuu, Kash," Kumori said as he remembered where he had seen this girl."Then she must be a senshi," Kash concluded. Days of observation had paid off as Kash knew about the Constellations, and now he knew a little bit about the Planets as well. "It's never bad to know too much about someone," he added."Maybe she'll tell Kaichuu that she saw me," Kumori said sadly, knowing how much the girls now hated him."So she'll know the truth, big deal. No one can truly like someone until they can learn to accept that person," Kash said. No matter what he said, however, Kash knew exactly what Kumori was talking about.The sun, not as bright now that the seasons were changing, hid itself behind a set of clouds as the two continued walking. "If the rest of the senshi are like that girl, then they shouldn't be a problem," Kash said after a few moments of silence."But then why did Kyuuteki have such a hard time with them?" Kumori asked, wondering if Kash's analogy might be wrong. Their eyes locked for a second, and it seemed as though they were having a conversation without words. There feeling between the two brothers was almost tangible as Kash tried to communicate how he felt."That's what worries me," Kash replied simply.

***

"You're too slow," Shakaku commented as she walked over to Dorei, who was still tying her shoes for practice. Dorei's slowness was mainly attributed to the warm weather outside, and she felt like she was going to fall asleep as any moment. Shakaku, on the other hand, was used to this weather, so she did not feel pressed down at all."I'm almost ready," Dorei replied as she bent down to fasten the lace on her shoe. When she looked up, however, Shakaku was already at the door, and Dorei ran to catch up to her.Shakaku, although well aware that Dorei wanted her to slow down, continued walking quickly until she reached the volleyball basket, where she grabbed one. Dorei, glad that now she didn't have to walk quickly, crouched down closer to the ground in order to practice with Shakaku. Expecting a hard hit, Dorei was relieved when Shakaku just set the ball to her. Dorei put her hands above her head and set the ball back to Shakaku."One of these days, you'll learn to lighten up," Dorei said as she watched Shakaku set the ball back to her. The set was high and good enough that Dorei pulled her right hand back, and she spiked it at Shakaku. Shakaku, who had been waiting for the hit, saved the ball, and she sent it high in the air toward Dorei."Too much concentration is a bad thing," Dorei said as she set the ball back to Shakaku."No, it's not," Shakaku said, as she also set the ball. Dorei said nothing, but she did roll her eyes at her friend. She too set the ball back, and was surprised when Shakaku spiked the ball back her. With not enough time to react, Dorei simply tried to avoid the fast-moving ball, but it hit her in the knee. "Concentration enables a person to do a lot of things," Shakaku pointed out after Dorei had retrieved the ball."Whatever," Dorei mocked as she set the ball."Mine!!!" Jenico screamed as she ran in front of Shakaku and passed the ball back to Dorei."No, Mine!!!" Meticka yelled back as she got in front of Dorei and received the ball. The two girls moved to make the group form a square, and they continued playing."Ten bucks if I can kill it against Shakaku," Jenico said as she smiled at Dorei and Meticka."Not putting my money on that," Dorei said as she thought about Shakaku's saving ability. "I'd rather put my money against that." Meticka set the ball to Jenico, who spiked it to Shakaku. Just as Dorei had predicted, Shakaku was able to save the ball, and she sent it to Dorei."We never shook on it," Jenico defended herself."You're broke anyway," Shakaku said as she received Dorei's set, and she set it backwards to Jenico. Jenico knew that Shakaku was pulling her leg, so she smiled sweetly at her teammate. The practice continued with the ball moving diagonally around the square, while none of the girls missed a pass or set."If only we could keep a volley going this long during a game," Dorei commented as she kept a mental count on how many times the ball had been contacted."That never happens if Sazume hits," Shakaku said as she saw her red-haired teammate walk by."Excuse me?" Sazume said as she caught Shakaku's last sentence, thinking that they were saying something bad about her. "Are you saying I can't hit?""Quite the opposite," Jenico said, trying to sound friendly, "we were just saying that the other team wouldn't have a chance if you hit.""That's what I thought," Sazume said as she walked over to where Aero was hitting against a wall. "I knew you guys loved me too much to say bad things."Sazume was still within earshot when Meticka said, "oh, we sure love her." Although Sazume knew that Meticka was pulling her leg, she turned her head and stuck her tongue out at her teammate."Play nice, children," Shakaku said as she rolled her eyes. 


	6. Part Five

**A Calm Day of Thought; Kaboku Sees the Truth in Friendship**Low clouds slowly moved over Tokyo as the day began to draw to a close. Businessmen and women were getting off of work, kids were outside playing before dinner, and couples were leisurely walking around the biggest park in town. While it was true that the day was ending, the weekend was just beginning. People walked and drove at a slow pace as no pressing appointments for the next day loomed over them. Mamoru, who was also feeling this sense of freedom, was sitting on a bench at the park reading a book and taking in the beautifully brisk weather.The weather was too brisk, he noted, and he looked up to see the low clouds continue moving over Tokyo. But no one seemed to mind the idea that it might rain; the freedom of the weekend was more pressing than rain.Mamoru looked up once again when he heard laughter, and he turned to see Kaboku playfully chasing Kaichuu across the park. He couldn't believe his eyes as he watched the former Dark Realm resident having a good time in such a different environment. Mamoru watched curiously as Kaboku easily reached Kaichuu, and she dramatically turned and gave a look of horror. How was it that a person who was once so evil could change and become like the person Mamoru was watching?The sight was strange indeed, but Mamoru couldn't help but smile as he thought about Kaboku's drastic change. They stopped playing, and Kaboku intertwined his fingers with Kaichuu's as they continued walking to a bench near the sand pit where many kids were playing on swings, slides, and merry-go-rounds.Mamoru was pulled out of his observation when he heard a female voice beside him. "Mind if I sit here?" The voice was dark and deep, but there was a tone of politeness to it. Mamoru turned and saw Shakaku with her own book in hand. Her black eyes regarded him gently, which was a dead giveaway for Mamoru that she had not seen Kaichuu and her boyfriend."Hi, Shakaku," Mamoru answered as he moved his book bag out of the way to give her room to sit down. Shakaku brushed her hair back with her hand as she sat down, opened her book, and began to read. However, Mamoru couldn't read, and he watched Kaboku and Kaichuu for a few moments. Shakaku, noticing that Mamoru was preoccupied, looked up, and followed his gaze until she also saw Kaboku and Kaichuu. Her eyes instantly narrowed as she watched Kaboku stroke her friend's hand and say a few words to her.Trying to ignore this, Shakaku opened her book once again, and she and Mamoru read in silence. This worked at first, as Shakaku had previously been quite interested in the book, but she could not regain the same interest after seeing Kaboku, her worst enemy, sitting together with Kaichuu on the bench. Once again, she tried to ignore this, and she continued reading.Mamoru, noticing the obvious tension around Shakaku, could not read as well, and he looked up from his book. He looked ahead, watching as Kaichuu and Kaboku sat peacefully on the bench on the other side of the park and talked quietly. Just watching Kaboku so happy made Mamoru glad that he had given him a second chance. But when he thought about Shakaku, he knew that she still wished that Kaboku had not been accepted on earth.Shakaku understood that Mamoru wanted to speak with her, and she also wanted to let out how she felt. She closed her book suddenly, and she turned to look at Mamoru. "How can I ever forgive him?" Shakaku asked as her eyes searched Mamoru's for much needed advice."I don't know how you can," Mamoru replied with a gentle smile. "Just take things as they come. You can't really prove that he's still evil." Mamoru looked at Shakaku for a few seconds before he turned around once again to look at Kaboku and Kaichuu."No one can change that quickly," Shakaku reasoned as she also turned to look at the couple in front of her. It was true that Kaboku was a lot happier, and he had made Kaichuu the same, but she could not forget the time that he spent with the Dark Realm. "He lived there his whole life," Shakaku stated quietly as she watched the couple talk; neither of them had noticed Shakaku and Mamoru's periodic glances."Why are you even allowing this, then?" Mamoru asked. He had wondered about that for a while now; if Shakaku truly hated Kaboku, then why was she letting him be with her best friend?"Kaichuu wanted me to promise," Shakaku said as she looked up at Mamoru, "not to hurt him or do anything to their relationship unless I have proof that he has not changed." While Shakaku did not like the feeling of being restrained, she knew that it was the most logical solution. Besides, it would be interesting to see how long it would take Kaboku to come out on his own."And you don't have that proof?" Mamoru asked as he sat back and put his hands behind his head. While he didn't want to hurt Shakaku with this question, he felt that he had to ask."No; if he is evil, he's doing a good job of hiding it," Shakaku said with a sigh. "That being the case, it makes me nervous. What if that's it? What if he's just a really good actor?" Shakaku's dark eyes showed her true concern, and Mamoru sat forward."Even so, two years of acting would make him, or anyone at that, change at least a little bit," Mamoru said as he put a hand on Shakaku's shoulders gently. "I saw a look of true gratitude when Usagi and I accepted him. If that was an act, it should win first prize in an acting competition." These words comforted Shakaku slightly, but she couldn't help but doubt.Shakaku turned her gaze from Mamoru as she felt someone looking at her. Sure enough, Kaboku was looking at her with a confused look in his eyes. Why was she not attacking him? Why was she letting him be with Kaichuu without saying anything?Shakaku narrowed her eyes slightly at him, and Kaboku turned from her intense look. Even as Kaboku talked with Kaichuu, he could feel Shakaku's gaze looking at them, but she turned once again to look at Mamoru."Just watching him here makes me sick," Shakaku stated simply as she grabbed her book and rose from the bench."You're doing fine," Mamoru said as he also got up with her. "And I think Kaichuu had a good idea by making you promise not to hurt him.""I don't know where I'd be without that girl," Shakaku said with a smile as she looked over at her partner.

***

"Chocolate chip or oatmeal raisin?" Kaichuu called to Kaboku from the kitchen. Kaichuu, as she liked to do, was in the kitchen making cookies, as she often did, and she knew that Kaboku loved them. Kaboku looked up from his Spanish book and into the kitchen where Kaichuu was busy getting the ingredients busy."Oatmeal raisin, of course," Kaboku replied as he looked back down at his work. He liked these times when he and Kaichuu could just sit around and do whatever they felt like doing. Today, Kaboku had some Spanish homework that he had to finish, and Kaichuu had decided to make some cookies, as she knew that Kaboku loved her cooking."Chocolate chip it is," Kaichuu said with a smile as she took out the ingredients. She didn't look up as she felt Kaboku look up at her, but she smiled broadly when she did see the look on Kaboku's face. "I know how much you love those," Kaichuu said as she got out more chocolate chips."Very funny," Kaboku said as he dramatically rolled his eyes and pretended to get back to his homework. He smiled triumphantly when he saw Kaichuu put back the chocolate chips and get out the ingredients for the other type of cookies. Kaboku got back to his homework as Kaichuu sank back into the depths of the kitchen.Kaboku shook his head in frustration as he looked at the problem before him: 1. They had. Even though the class had gone over this type of verb conjugation; Kaboku still had trouble when he took his first shot at the homework. He looked up and into the kitchen only to find Kaichuu busy with her cooking. "How do you say 'they had" in Spanish?' he asked her. Even though they were in the same class, and Kaboku often scored better than Kaichuu, he still wondered if she knew.Kaichuu looked up for a moment to see if Kaboku was serious. When she saw that he was, she replied, "They hado." Kaboku couldn't help but smile even though he was in serious trouble."I think I need to get Shakaku to tutor me," Kaboku noted as he sat back in his chair. Kaichuu looked up once again to see if he was serious, and she was shocked when she found that he was serious once again."That's almost like committing suicide," she warned him as she mixed her ingredients."I know, I'll have to wear protective gear," Kaboku replied with a smile. The two were silent when they heard someone open the door, and Kaboku turned to see a tired and sweat-drenched Shakaku walk through the door with her gym bag slung over her right shoulder. When Kaboku smiled at her innocently, Shakaku did nothing in return as she walked to her room and slammed the door behind her."Don't take it personally," Kaichuu said as she cleaned her mixing spoon, "that's how she communicates." Although Kaboku knew that Kaichuu meant well by saying this, he couldn't help but think about how this was nothing except personal."No," Kaboku replied calmly, "I think this is personal." With that, Kaboku stood up, set his Spanish book on the living room table, and walked slowly to the door of Shakaku's room. He had never been inside it, nor had he ever been this close to it, and that uncertainty matched how he felt about asking Shakaku for this kind of help.It didn't matter now as Kaboku lifted his hand to knock on the door. Just as he did this, the door swung open, and Shakaku was standing in front of the door as though she knew that he was there to ask her something. "What?" She asked as she raised her eyebrows at him. The two never talked willingly, and Shakaku wanted to hear what Kaboku's reason was for calling upon her.At first, Kaboku did not respond, and Shakaku almost walked back into her room. "I was wondering," he said as he saw her almost turn around to reenter her room. She stopped, turned, and raised her eyebrows at him once again. Kaboku almost lost what he was going to say again, but this time he knew what he intended to say. "I was wondering," he said again," if you could tutor me in Spanish." Shakaku said nothing in response as she thought about this. Kaboku and Shakaku had trouble talking to begin with, and she didn't understand how they would be able to stand each other long enough to be able to work together and have her teach him her native language. To begin with, she didn't even want to share that part of her life with him; however, she didn't express her opinion when she saw Kaichuu walk up, stand between her and Kaboku, and look at her with pleading eyes. Shakaku looked down at her friend for a moment, and she couldn't help but notice the sincere look in her eyes."Sure," she said quietly, but the tension in her voice was noticeable. Without letting the two say anything else, Shakaku turned around and shut her door. Kaboku remained quiet, but he looked down at Kaichuu, who was looking at him reassuringly."She's like a dog," Kaichuu said as a small smile grew on her face, "she can sense fear." Kaboku also smiled, as it seemed as though that were true. Kaichuu walked back into the kitchen, checked to make sure that the cookie dough was well placed on the cookie sheet, and she put them in the oven."Let's go for a walk," she said after she was done with the cookies. "I have a while before these are cooked." Kaboku looked down at his homework, which he wasn't going to be able to successfully finish anyway, so he nodded; a walk sounded nice to him at that moment.The two walked to the closet, grabbed their jackets, and walked out the door in order to enjoy the unnaturally brisk weather that Tokyo was experiencing. Kaboku smiled to himself as he watched Kaichuu skip down the stairs and wait impatiently as Kaboku calmly walked down to meet here."You need to be happy," Kaichuu commented on his steady strolling pace. Kaboku raised an eyebrow as he opened the door for her so that they could go outside. They watched as little kids played in the playground, and they grinned at each other when they saw one little boy steal a toy from another with a loud "No!" They also watched as three little girls played in the sandbox with their dolls, which they dressed and made pretty."To be a kid again," Kaichuu said as she watched the children with a bit of jealousy. Kaboku, however, did not share this opinion as he had his own different experiences as a child. He himself had been searching for a family since he was three, and the only person he even considered family at eighteen years of age was Kyuuteki.Kaichuu noticed Kaboku's serious expression, and she smiled reassuringly. "I know," she said as she touched his arm lightly. "But you're happy now, aren't you?" Kaichuu wanted so much for her boyfriend to be happy, and she knew that he was at the moment, but she also wanted him to feel better about his past.Kaboku closed his eyes for a moment as he thought about what Kaichuu said. He was happy now, and he had also been happy at the Dark Realm as well. But how long would he be on earth before he would have to leave again?"Look at Enzeru and Shakaku," Kaichuu pointed out. "Shakaku doesn't even know her parents since her mom had to give her up because she was raped and wasn't prepared. And Enzeru was given up just because she was blind." Kaichuu had a good point, and Kaboku understood that.Kaboku knew that he wasn't the only person without parents as Kaichuu was also in the same pool since her parents had died of cancer when she was eight. But he still felt bad. "But they both have you to cheer them up," Kaboku said, "I haven't always had that."Kaichuu stopped walking and looked up at Kaboku before saying, "You have me now, don't you?" With that, the two continued walking in silence. They passed by another couple who was also taking a walk before walking by a father and his young son, whom Kaboku noticed were the same father and son that he met when he was looking for Sailor Phoenix at the mall.The little boy recognized Kaboku as well as he looked up to get a better look to make sure his suspicions were correct. The little boy was started for a moment when he noticed something; to his right and holding his hand was his father, and to his left was a guy that looked exactly like the other. When Kaboku noticed the boy's gaze, he looked down to see the little boy beaming up at him. Remembering their last encounter, Kaboku looked away quickly, and he and Kaichuu continued walking."Do you know them?" Kaichuu asked as she noticed the look that the little boy had given Kaboku."No," Kaboku said simply; she didn't need to know when they had first met.Kaichuu accepted his answer, and they walked as Kaichuu laced her fingers through his. They walked a few more feet like this before Kaboku suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" Kaichuu asked as she turned to look at Kaboku."I don't know," Kaboku answered, but the tone in his voice showed that he could clearly feel that something was wrong. He just hoped that he was wrong. But he was never wrong when it came to this, and he found that he was right when he turned around and saw a giant blue yajuu attack his look-alike while throwing the boy to the floor.Kaichuu also turned as she heard the boy's scream. Before Kaboku could tell her anything, she started running back toward them. "Aquaria Crystal Power, Make up!" she yelled in order to transform.The yajuu, pleased that it was able to get its target, was quickly confused when it began to doubt that it really had Kaboku. There were differences that it noticed such as the absence of gray tips on his hair, and it knew that Kaboku was a lot stronger than this person.It turned its ugly, oil-created head as it heard what was unmistakably a senshi running in its direction. "Showing Stardrops!" she yelled as a sphere of water formed in her outstretched hand. The rain that fell from the sphere as it elevated above the yajuu burned, but it made the man feel calm and better as the creature released him. The man's son was still crying as his father went to pick him up and comfort him. The two watched as Sailor Aquaria's attack caused the creature to scream in pain, but when the attack was finished, the yajuu was still present. Taking notice of the two civilians, Aquaria told them, "Go on!" Fortunately, they listened to her as they turned around and left as fast as they could."Water based," Kaboku commented as he came up from behind Aquaria. His simple statement let Aquaria know that her chances at defeating this monster were slim, but she had to try. She began another attack, but the creature had different plans as it sent its own attack in her direction. Kaboku, with his faster reflexes, grabbed Aquaria by the shoulders and moved her out of the attacks range."Aquaria Tsunami!" Aquaria yelled, enraged that the creature was almost able to get her. This attack, charged with enough power, sank deep into the creature's skin, and it screamed as it was converted into its original oil state.Sailor Aquaria breathed a sigh of relief as she watched the yajuu turned quickly back into its base. She smiled as she felt Kaboku's hand on her shoulder, and she turned around to face him. "See?" she said with a playful smile. "I did it all on my own."Kaboku couldn't help but smile as he tightly embraced her. She had had a close call, but he was just glad that he had been there to help her. Even if he himself wasn't a Constellation, he was from a constellation, and he knew some tricks of the trade."My cookies!" Aquaria said as she remembered that she had left her cookies in the oven; the two made their way back to the apartment after Aquaria detransformed.

***

"Isn't that Aquaria and Kaboku?" Usagi asked as she and Mamoru walked by the aftermath of the short battle."That is," Mamoru noted. "He must've helped her; she looks grateful for something."Usagi silently agreed as she watched Kaboku pull Aquaria in to embrace her. 


	7. Part Six

**A Chance for Revenge; A Brother Speaks Out**Kash looked around the large park and took in the fresh air as children played, couples strolled, and people walked their dogs. For some reason, something about the pristine feel of the scene almost made him want to gag, but he continued on his own path.He hadn't known what drew him to this park, but something about it made him think that something here would help him to get on his way with the senshi. He continued walking as a slight breeze moved through the October sky. Leaves had already begun to fall, and children walked home from school wearing a light jacket, when in the summer months they had gone and come from school in shorts and exhausted from the heat.Kash himself was wearing a light, brown jacket with pants to keep the breeze from getting to him. He tucked his hands in his pockets as he walked, slowly at first because he didn't know what he was looking for, but he soon began to walk faster. He still didn't know what he was doing at the park, but something told him that he would find the answers to his questions. He wasn't looking to find a senshi at this very moment, but he knew that it wouldn't hurt to bump into one.He kept an eye out as he walked around the park. He stepped to the side as kids ran past him with a kite in tow trying to see if it would fly. As he saw this, he thought about how he would like to have had such a carefree childhood. But no, he and his brother had grown up alone, and only Kyuuteki had taken them in as family.He stopped as he came to a large fountain at the center of the park. He looked up at it and examined its expertly carved features; the statue on top looked human enough that Kash almost expected it to turn and look at him. Dressed in a long, flowing gown, the statue of a woman looked like a goddess guarding the water beneath it. Kash took a step forward in curiosity as he noticed some pennies at the bottom of the fountain. As he leaned over to look at them, he noticed a plaque on the edge of the fountain. On the plaque was a small inscription asking that this fountain may not be destroyed like the last.Kash smiled slightly as he began to remember now. This was where Kumori had met Kaichuu and where he eventually broke up with her. His thin, white eyebrows drew closer as he also remembered that this was the same location where Kaichuu learned the truth about Kaboku and where Kaboku had broken Kerai's heart.In a way, Kash thought, this fountain was an ironic symbol of broken friendships. He continued to think about this as he slowly walked around the fountain, examining it from all angles. In a way, those friendships that he had been thinking about had been broken for a reason, but Kash couldn't help but notice how bad the people involved had felt afterwards.He knew how bad his brother had felt after breaking up with Kaichuu even though he had been the one to end the relationship. Kash himself had been the one to advise against the relationship that his brother had with Kaichuu, and Kumori had respected him enough to listen to his decision. After all, Kash was all Kumori had in terms of a family now that Kyuuteki was gone.At that thought, Kash narrowed his eyes. The senshi had left Kumori and him without anyone when they had destroyed Kyuuteki, and he was determined to do something, anything, to help Kyuuteki's cause. It had been wrong of the senshi to kill Kyuuteki as he had only been trying to help the constellations. He had only wanted independence for the constellations, and Kash couldn't believe how the senshi had repaid him.And for that, the senshi were going to have to suffer.As he was thinking about this, Kash saw someone approaching him from the corner of his eye, so he turned to see his brother walking toward him. "Kash," Kumori said as he stopped in front of his brother and turned his bright, blue eyes upward, "I need to talk to you."

***

The bell rang as a signal for the day to end, and many students emerged from the classrooms to go home or to an extracurricular activity. Makoto waited by the steps leading away from the school for Minako. When Minako finally said goodbye to her friends from class, she walked up to Makoto and smiled."I love volleyball," she said as her smile grew larger. "I'm so glad you're on the team." At this, Makoto couldn't help but smile at her friend. She had always wanted to play a sport for her school, but she hadn't been motivated to play a particular sport until she had talked to Minako. Minako had made her try out for the volleyball team, and to her surprise, she made it. Now, the two went to practice everyday after school and more often than not had a good time.The two turned and walked toward their school's main gym where several other girls from the team were entering as well. "Hopefully today's practice is better than yesterday's," the two turned to see Megumi, one of the team members who played Minako's position, as she walked into the gym with them. She looked over at Minako and grinned. "But I think coach will lighten up on the better players such as ourselves. Those left hitters were doing a horrible job yesterday."Makoto raised her eyebrows in fake shock. "You can't be talking about me," she said."Of course not," Megumi replied with a smile.The three walked into the locker room where several members of the team had already begun to change into their practice uniforms."Today's supposed to be a good practice," Jo, one of the team's left hitters, said as she pulled her shirt over her head and straightened it out."I'm still sore from yesterday," Katie, the shortest player on the team, added as she tied her shoes. "So today had better be a good day." Everyone continued getting ready and conversed slightly amongst themselves; they all enjoyed the sport, but sometimes they felt that their coach was a little too hard on them.As the players finished getting ready, they each walked out onto the court and set up the net. The taller players, Lori and Makoto, helped with the higher parts of the net such as the top hooks and the antennas while the other girls put in the poles and fastened the net from the bottom.After they had finished, their coach called them in to instruct them on a few warm ups."Jo, Lori, Bri, and Gwen," the coach called a player from each position, "you are team one. Kisha, Mandy, Megumi, and Keli: you're team two. And Makoto, Katie, Minako, and Rosuto: team three. Teams one and two go to opposite sides of the court while team three, go two to each side to and Makoto walked together as they went to the basket to get a ball, and they both walked to the same side as Katie and Rosuto walked to the other side to serve. The girls all got into position as the coach signaled Katie to serve first. While she was the shortest member of the team, she had a powerful serve, and she watched as Megumi dove to save the ball. She made a good pass to Keli, the setter on her side, who set it to Kisha on the left side of the court. The other team caught the ball and threw it back to Katie, as this was part of the drill.Minako served next, and her serve went to Jo, who crouched down and passed it to Gwen, who set it straight up and short for Lori to attack. Suddenly, as Lori was in mid-approach, she noticed Mandy up at the net, and she jumped as Lori attacked the ball to block it. She was successful, and Bri dove for the ball. She popped it up before rolling and getting back up. This time, Gwen set the ball to Jo, who made her approach.After Rosuto and Makoto's serves, the teams switched, and team one served. Lori was the first to serve, and Minako received it effortlessly. She passed it to Rosuto who set it up to Katie, who, despite looking like a back row player and was the best blocker on the team, jumped up and attacked the ball above the net. Mandy, her twin sister, jumped up to make the block, but her sister's hit traveled around her hands and down to the other side.The next serve to team three was made by Gwen, and Makoto passed her short serve. Gwen, in return, set it back to Makoto, the second tallest girl on the team, and she made the kill.The coach blew her whistle and called the team in. Minako, Makoto, and the rest of the team went to their bags to get some water while the coach divided them into teams in order to play.

***

"What did you need to talk about?" Kash asked as he took a seat on the fountain's low railing. Kumori looked up at the fountain for a second, feeling awkward and apprehensive at being at this location. He could have chosen any other location to be at, and Kumori couldn't help but notice the irony of this particular place. He had started and ended a relationship here, so he just felt strange returning."I can't get over her," Kumori said at last, his voice gave away the fact that this subject had a big impact on him. There was no need for Kash to ask whom exactly Kumori was talking about, as this subject had bothered Kumori for the past year, but now it had been worse than ever.Before he said anything, Kash took a deep breath, and he looked at his brother for a few moments. "I don't know what to say," he began. "You knew from the very beginning that it would never work." Although he tried not to sound too harsh, Kash was only trying to maintain the truth."I know," Kumori stopped his brother from continuing. Kash had talked to Kumori before he had met to Kaichuu about the possible consequences, but he hadn't listened at the time. "But it still hurts." Kash nodded slowly in understanding. He didn't want to see his brother so sad and distraught, but he knew that Kumori just had to learn to live with this. "She made me happy," Kumori continued. "I haven't seen that from anyone or anything else."Kash thought about this for a few moments. Was it possible that being with Kaichuu really was better for Kumori; was there a way that Kaichuu would never find out the truth about Kumori? But what was the point in a relationship like that? "She needs to know the truth," Kash decided."It's too late now," Kumori responded as a sad thought crossed his mind, "She's with Kaboku now, and she won't even look at me." He sat down next to his brother as he thought about this. This was true since Kaichuu maintained as much distance from him as possible even though they had the same art class together. The most she had said to him during those sessions was to ask him to pass the paint.At the mention of Kyuuteki's other follower, Kash narrowed his eyes. Kaboku had done nothing but ruin everything. He had betrayed Kyuuteki and eventually helped with his destruction, he had broken Kerai's heart, and now he was hurting his brother by being with Kumori. "Would it make you feel any better if I sent a _yajuu_ after him?" Kash asked as he turned to look at Kumori. A new excitement flashed in Kumori's eyes as he thought about what Kash had just proposed."Only if he gets hurt as bad as I have." Kumori responded.

***

"That's about all for today," Coach Briggs said as he let out the volleyball team from practice. The girls all walked off the court to get their bags and leave practice. It had been a good practice with more dynamic saves and blocks than usual, so the girls walked away in high spirits.Shakaku even walked out of Tokyo Academy's gym with an extra glow on her face. She had done her best that day, and she was determined to not let anything ruin her heightened spirits. She even tried to maintain that attitude as Kaichuu and Kaboku met up with her as she walked out the main doors to the gym."How was practice?" Kaichuu asked as she walked up to her friend."Good," she said as she looked down at Kaichuu. She didn't care to turn and look at Kaboku as she was determined to not let her good mood change."Make anyone cry?" Kaboku asked in attempt to make conversation. He wanted desperately to ease the tension that was always between them even though he knew it would take a lot of work."No," Shakaku responded as she looked up at him, "but I'm sure I'll make _you_ cry by the end of the day.""Shakaku," Kaichuu said as she narrowed her eyes at her friend. She appreciated Kaboku's attempt to be nice, and she wanted Shakaku to do the same."You could try," Kaboku responded as he directed his challenging look at Shakaku. Then his eyes turned softer, and a grin spread across his face. "But that doesn't mean I will. I'm just a _little_ bit stronger than you, as you might have noticed."Shakaku rolled her eyes at her long time foe. "You just keep telling yourself that, but it'll never be true," she replied."Play nice, children," Kaichuu said as she tried to get in the middle of the mini-fight. Shakaku and Kaboku kept their stern gazes on each other before turning away a few seconds later. It was ironic, but these moments were almost like bonding time for them. They did not speak to each other like regular people, instead they constantly bit at each other's heels to see who was better at what, and the better person would make fun of the other."This is playing nice," Kaboku responded as he looked at his girlfriend. Kaichuu still wasn't satisfied completely, but she dropped the subject. The three walked down the street toward their apartment complex while many other students were doing much the same thing.Dark, rain-filled clouds slowly moved over Tokyo as the sun began to make a steady decent down the evening sky. The week had been a long one for most people, so they were eager since the next day was Friday, the last day of the work and school week for many.This comforting thought was interrupted, however, when a shrill cry rang out and people turned to see a tall, black _yajuu_ making its way through the street. It took a few moments before the cars on the street accelerated and left the road completely bare as pedestrians had already cleared the area."And I thought today was going to be a good day," Shakaku said as she took off her gym bag from her shoulder and set it against a nearby building."Aquaria Constellation Power, make up!" Kaichuu yelled as she held her left hand high in the air."Phoenix Constellation Power, make up!" Shakaku yelled as she did the same.Kaboku, knowing that he should have no part in this, went between two buildings and out of sight. He watched, however, as the two girls were faced the creature, which was bigger than any they had faced before. "Aquaria Shattering Wave!" Sailor Aquaria called out as she started her attack. However, the _yajuu_ stopped her in mid-phrase, and it knocked both she and Sailor Phoenix down with a sweep of its arms and tail, which was another addition that no other _yajuu_ had in the past.Phoenix quickly got up, but as she did so, the creature was prepared, and it knocked her down once again as it walked to where Kaboku stood. It let its tail swing about, hitting some parked cars and smashing their windows. When it reached Kaboku, it let out a loud cry, and it grabbed him by the throat. Kaboku struggled against the creature, although he knew that he was no match for such an advanced creature.The _yajuu_, annoyed at Kaboku's insistent movement, threw him against the wall of a building, and he was motionless. Aquaria gasped in shock as she saw this, so she prepared to attack once again. "Aquaria Showering Stardrops!" she yelled as she raised her hand to hold the Aquaria Sphere.The bright blue orb began to vibrate as it built up the rain inside before it released the attack. The _yajuu_ screamed in pain as the pure, calming drops fell on its skin. Kaboku, who was close enough to have some raindrops fall on him as well, slowly began to rise from where the _yajuu_ had thrown him."Phoenix Raging Wildfire!" Sailor Phoenix said in an attempt to finish the creature off. It turned around to look at her and laughed. However, as it saw the blazing attack approaching it, it started to back away. It turned finally and ran out of the attack's line. When the attack disappeared, the _yajuu_ turned to find it, and it laughed triumphantly as it knew that it had escaped.However, when it turned back around, it was greeted by a swift punch by Phoenix, who was standing behind it. Not expecting this, it took a few steps back before setting up its own plan of attack. "Phoenix Blazing Inferno!" She yelled as she saw the _yajuu_ run at her. This time, it did not have enough time to run away from the attack, and it shrieked in pain as the attack burned away its stood by Sailor Aquaria as the two watched Phoenix's attack destroy the creature. When she noticed him standing next to her, Aquaria looked up at him and smiled, glad that he was alright.Sailor Phoenix turned around and looked at Kaboku as she said, "This one seemed to have a crush on you."Already having a reply prepared, Kaboku responded, "Who doesn't?"

***

Kash watched the trio walk away from the battle scene after the two girls had detransformed. Kaboku hadn't received the mental abuse that his brother had, but he settled for the physical pain for now. He knew that in time Kaboku was going to pay dearly; he was going to see to that. 


End file.
